


Half Past The Point Of No Return

by OMOWatcher



Series: The Deadliest Sin [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Romanian Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A bit of everything..., Aftercare, Angst, Butt Plugs, Crying, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fight Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Love Bites, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy (mentioned), Queerplatonic Relationships, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Stillbirth (mentioned), The BDSM really isn't that heavy..., Under-negotiated Kink, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/pseuds/OMOWatcher
Summary: The morning after the night before. Sebastian is grumpy, sore, tired, jealous and confused as hell about his Zucchini, Tara. Coffee isn't helping and he needs to talk to his therapist. Instead, it all blows up, leading to arguments, kissing and much, much more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, HUGE thanks go to [SebastianFloofyHair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFloofyHair) for letting me play in her sandbox - and in fact, actively encouraging me, helping me get the characterisation right for Tara and "Her" Sebastian instead of mine. This follows on directly from Invidia, and is pretty much just mostly smut. There is some Feels(tm) though - both angsty and fluffy varieties.
> 
> If you don't want to be spoiled in a later chapter, please be sure to read chapter 6 of The Mess We Made before this.
> 
>  **Note** : I've tagged this as "Under-negotiated Kink". If you want the reason for this, please click here.  
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I don't know the actual, real Sebastian Stan (or Chris Evans). This is just a facsimile of him and both he and the story bear no relation to reality. Any similarities in the scenario to Real Life™ are just coincidence. I intend no harm or upset to Sebastian, or his family and friends. Everything is completely made up from the depraved depths of my brain. Except for Tara. She belongs to SebastianFloofyHair.

Sebastian slouched into the thankfully empty kitchen silently, heavy lidded and with a crick in his neck. He’d woken up at stupid o’clock, ice cold, stiff and headachy, his mouth too dry to swallow. With a groan, he’d stumbled into the bathroom next door, not bothering with the light, and emptied his overfull bladder, before ducking to swallow water straight from the tap to quench his thirst. He quietly promised himself not to combine special brownies and most of a bottle of wine again, however good they both were. Reaching for the bathroom cabinet, he pulled it open and rummaged through the contents until he found a bottle of Tylenol; after struggling for a moment with the childproof cap, he tipped a couple of the pills into his hand. Grimacing as he swallowed them, he’d ducked back to wash them down, smacking his lips at the bitterness. When he’d hurried back to bed, rubbing the ache in his neck, he’d wrapped himself up in the knitted blanket folded over the foot locker before bundling himself under the thick, goose-down comforter in an attempt to thaw the chill from his bones. Slowly, his shivers had subsided as he deliberately refused to think about earlier, until he finally dozed off into restless slumber for the rest of the night.

As a result, he was tired, sore and his mood was black. Even with the coffee now in his hands, he slumped into the nearest chair, his feet tucked under the kitchen table, and wondered how soon he could get away with calling his therapist. The sound of the front door slamming shut startled him and his whole body jerked in surprise; the sudden motion jarred through the irritated muscle, sending a shard of burning pain from his shoulder to the base of his skull and he grimaced as he massaged the knot in the side of his neck. The sensation of a pair of softer, cool hands sliding underneath his and working at the tight muscle caused his eyes to flutter shut, and he groaned in relief, his head dropping to the opposite shoulder as Tara kneaded her fingers deep into the tissue.

“Sleep funny?” she asked, and he hummed in agreement.

“Mmmm... s’nice though,” he mumbled, rolling his head slowly, as the spasticity eased. “There’s coffee in the pot,” he added, after a second.

Her hands slipped from him, and he watched as she crossed the kitchen and pulled a mug from the cupboard.

“Chris has gone,” she told him, lifting the coffee jug to pour the contents into her cup, before turning, smirking and resting her hip against the counter. “Didn’t stop him sneaking into the shower before he left though!”

Sebastian’s face crumpled into a scowl as the image of them under the water flashed into his head, his traitorous body reacting even as his heart sank. He turned away, finishing his own coffee in three big swallows as he stood suddenly, slamming the empty mug onto the surface of the table and walking back towards the door. Tara blinked.

“You okay?” she asked, cupping her coffee between her hands. He paused, his fingers wrapped around the doorframe and his back stiff, before answering.

“Yep,” he replied, snippily, popping the p. “Just perfect. Can’t imagine why you’d think otherwise,”

“Just seems like you’ve got more than your neck in a twist,” She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

He turned to glare at her, his jaw clenching and swiping the tip of his tongue between his lip and front teeth.

“Yeah... well it’s not important,” he stated. “A bit like saying ‘goodnight’...”

Tara raised an eyebrow. She set her mug on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest and focused her eyes on his face, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Sebastian’s eyes flickered down to her throat, following the bruises and marks down to the edge of her collarbone, now visible where her crossed arms had pulled on the top of her dress and, despite the growing pit of envy in his gut, he felt his cock twitch. He threw his hands up into the air, confused, frustrated, and made a noise of annoyance. “It doesn’t matter, Tara. Just... “ He pressed his lips together until they thinned, and shook his head, scratching his fingers roughly through the fuzz of dark hair on his jaw. “I need to make a phone call,”

Her brows furrowed and she crossed the kitchen until she stood directly in front of him. He looked down at the floor, swallowing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You don’t get to pull that shit with me, Sebastian.” She huffed out a breath, reaching for his face to lift his chin. “Clearly I’ve done something to piss you off. So go on,” She pulled back, both hands coming to land on her hips. “Let me have it.”

His mouth tightened, but he shrugged, planting his own hands on his hips and leaning back against the doorframe. “You didn’t even bother to say goodnight yesterday,” he told her, his voice taut. “So I guess your nerves around Evans didn’t last that long,” He sniffed and stared at her, his eyes flinty.

Tara frowned, her rigid posture relaxing slightly. “I didn’t?” She shook her head. “Sebastian, I was drunk. And fucking _high_. I don’t think I could’ve told you my own name at that point last night.” She took a breath, tilting her head as she looked up at him. “Seriously? _This_ is what you’re mad about? That I didn’t say goodnight?”

Sebastian snorted once, unamused, and shook his head. “Yeah, sure, whatever. You sure as hell remembered _his_ name when you were shouting it last night,” he snapped, and turned to leave.

Tara rolled her eyes. “Y’know what? Fuck you. I’m sorry I got laid and you didn’t, but you don’t have to be such a baby about it.” She turned around, heading back to the counter to retrieve her coffee. “I’m sorry you broke up with Kirsten but that’s no reason for you to…” She picked up her mug, waving a hand. She sighed. “Whatever. Go pout somewhere else. I have things to do.”

He spun back to face her, his eyebrows arching and the frown line deepening between his eyes. He lifted a hand, pointing at her, and his head twitched in disbelief. “Pouting? Oh, so _that’s_ what I’m doing is it? I was trying to avoid this shit but no, you wanted me to _‘let you have it’_ ,” He used his fingers to make air quotes. “And you don’t even get to _mention_ Kirsten right now, this is all about you, Tara,” He shook his head, chewing his lip, before continuing. “Jesus, at least I had the decency not to fuck her loud enough for you to hear when you visited...”

Tara blinked. “What? Since when is that a rule?” She turned, dumping her coffee into the sink and set the mug down. She brought her hand to the faucet and paused, her eyes widening. She turned her head, her gaze landing on him. “You’re jealous.”

“Don’t be so fucking ridiculous!” he replied, turning his head to stare at the window, rather than meet her eyes, and pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He could feel his cheeks warming and hoped that the blush wasn’t visible.

“Oh my god,” she chuckled, walking over to him. She peered around his shoulder. “You are. You’re… You laid down here listening, didn’t you?” His face flushed as his mind turned back to the previous night.

“Oh fuck off, Tara. I didn’t have any goddamn choice. You two made fucking sure of that,” he spat out, turning and stepping away, his fingers closing around the back of the nearest chair. He knew he was being unfair but between his jumbled sentiments and his body betraying him like a teenager under the effects of the first rush of hormones, his patience was wearing dangerously thin.

Tara’s face reddened as if she were momentarily embarrassed. It wasn’t a rule. There’d never been any rules when it came to sharing their space, and Sebastian knew that. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t really thinking about _you_ at the time, was I?”

“Well, I was thinking about you, that’s for sure,” he muttered to himself.

Tara shook her head, starting for the door. “I have no idea what’s going on with you,”

He huffed. “You’re not the only one.” he answered, throwing himself back into the chair and absently picking at the cuticle of his thumbnail, the coffee sitting sourly in his stomach, mimicking his mood. “Just... forget about it, Tara. Go find something to rub on those bite marks before you go septic or something,” he snarked.

“Ha,” Tara snorted, looking back over her shoulder at him. “Better go do something about those blue balls then, Sebastian. They’re making you cranky.”

“Well, thanks to your little show last night, that’s not something I need to worry about, darlin’” he shot back, without thinking. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what he’d just said, and he groaned, his face flaming; he dropped his head into his hands, gripping his hair between his fingers.

Tara spun on her heel, her brows lifting. She stepped back into the kitchen, giggling. “Did you…” The giggles turned into full-on laughter. “You totally jerked it while we were having sex, didn’t you? Didn’t even need the internet for porn.” She wiped tears of laughter from beneath her eyelashes. “Shouldn’t you be thanking me, then, instead of trying to bite my head off?”

Sebastian rounded on her, furiously. “Stop it, Tara. Just stop. I’m glad you’re finding this so goddamn funny, but I’m not!” The volume of his voice dropped until he was nearly whispering, and he shoved himself to his feet. He crossed the room in a couple of steps until he had crowded into her space. “ _Anyone_ else. You coulda chosen anyone else, Tara, but Evans. Why _him_? Out of everyone?”

Tara’s shoulders dropped. Her smile turned into a look of confusion and she wrapped her arms around herself, her body seeming to collapse in on itself. “Oh.” She dropped her eyes from his face and looked down at the floor. When she replied, her voice was soft. “He’s your friend. And I… He’s your friend and you’re afraid I’m gonna fuck that up.”

“Oh no, you don’t get to do this,” he gritted out, his hands curling into fists. “You don’t get to take this on like this...”

“Ugh!” Tara put a hand on his chest and pushed, glaring at him. “Then what _am_ I supposed to do, Sebastian? I don’t know what you expect. What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“You’re supposed to pick _me_!” he shot back, and crushed his lips to hers roughly, teeth clashing, winding his fingers hard into her damp hair to pull her head back. His tongue swiped past the seam of her lips, licking into her mouth and exploring, tasting, even as she stiffened in his arms, both of her hands pressing against his sweater. He covered them both with one of his own as he tilted her head to draw her closer, and after a few more seconds, she melted against him. Only then did he pull away, still close enough for his harsh breaths to fan across her face. It suddenly dawned on him that between his imagination, the feel of her lips against his and his anger, he was completely hard, and he bit back a shocked moan. “You never even asked, Tara. Not once. Why?” He shook his head, his brows lifting. “How come we never tried? Or what... you think it’s more fun with _him_? How many times did he make you come, Tara? Tell me...” he demanded, tugging at her hair hard enough to sting.

A gamut of emotions flickered across her face, her breathing shallow, laboured. She’d kept her eyes on his face the whole time he’d spoken; they were still wide as though she couldn’t quite believe what was happening. “I can’t… I…” She swallowed, blinking back tears and exhaled a shaky sigh. “Twice,”

Sebastian stared down through his lashes, his eyes hooded, and slowly smirked. “Twice, huh? Including the shower?” he said, his lips quirking at her nod. “Oh, darlin’, you are in for a treat...” He lifted his hand from hers, dragging the back of his fingers down her cheek before sliding his thumb to her mouth, brushing at the corner of her lips. Leaning down, he hovered his lips over her ear, and whispered to her. “When I’m done, you’ll still be feeling it next week,” he promised, nipping at the lobe of her ear and tugging.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she whimpered. “Is that...what you want? To take that risk?” Her voice was soft, barely audible. “Do you want to fuck me, Sebastian?”

Sebastian groaned against her neck, grazing his lips across the front of her throat until they parted and his teeth sank into the muscle, just above her collar. “ _God_ , yes,” he murmured into her flesh, sweeping the tip of his tongue across the new mark reddening the creamy skin. Tara whimpered again, her fingers clutching at the front of his sweater as the stubble across his jaw scraped against her neck deliciously. His hand settled over the back of hers, untangling her grasp from the soft knitted wool, their fingers intertwining; in one smooth motion, he guided her hand down, pressing her palm against the swell of his erection and grunted softly at the contact. “See what you do to me?” His voice was ragged and her breath caught, a rush of arousal flooding her abdomen.

“I wanna fuck you ‘til you scream my name, sweetheart, ‘til you come on my fingers, and then my tongue, and then my cock, and if you don’t want _this_ ,” he rocked his hips hard into her hand, grinding the full length of his arousal into her touch, her fingers tightening around him, “then you better say so right now,”

He paused, releasing her hand to grasp her chin in his fingers and lifted his head to stare into her eyes, waiting a beat as his tongue dipped out to moisten his lips.

Her gaze drifted from his eyes to his mouth, her eyelids heavy; her eyes closed briefly and she nodded. “Yes,” She looked back up at him, her pupils blown wide. “I want it,”

He inhaled sharply through his nose, his cock twitching at her admission, and his fingers tightened in her hair. “Still ‘clementine’?” he asked, referring to her safe word, and she nodded, her lips parting on a breath. A rumble grew in his chest, just a tiny rim of blue visible around the black in his eyes. He slotted his lips back over hers, sweeping his tongue over her own for a moment before catching her lower lip between his teeth. His hand slid from the back of her head to sit between her shoulder blades as the other dropped to clutch at the back of her thigh and raised her leg to his waist.

“Hold on,” he ordered, his lips barely brushing hers, and she slid her hands up over his chest, grasping behind his neck as he lifted her off the ground and into his chest. She gasped, locking her ankles around his hips, and he stepped forwards, headed into the hall. As his foot fell onto the first step of the stairs, though, she softly tugged the shorter hair at the back of his head.

“Sebastian, stop... put me down!” Tara squeaked, struggling as his arms tightened around her. “You are not carrying my fat ass up these stairs.”

His brows furrowed, his face darkening, and he loosened his grip until her feet dropped to the step above him. Grasping her upper arm firmly, he spun her through one hundred and eighty degrees and, planting a hand between her shoulders, urged her forward, until she caught herself with both hands on the stairs. “Hey!” she yelled, her words turning into a surprised yelp and then a moan as his hand swung back and landed in a sharp slap across the light fabric over her backside.

“I don’t want to hear you besmirching that ass of yours ever again,” he growled, leaning over her. His cock pressed into the soft curves as his hands settled over hers, linking their fingers and scratching a kiss behind her ear until she whimpered. “Don’t make me punish you,” he warned, pulling her back up to her feet and hurrying her up the stairs. He followed close behind, drifting his fingertips up the expanse of soft flesh visible at the back of her thigh. At the top of the staircase, outside her room, he pressed up close to her, his chest against her back, and reached across her shoulder to push open the door to her room; he paused at the threshold, his nostrils flaring and he turned Tara to face him, grabbing her wrists, long fingers tightening around her soft skin.

“I c’n still smell him here,” Sebastian told her, his voice low as he walked her backwards, dropping his face to the curve of her breasts and inhaling deeply. “You always smell incredible, like coconut and vanilla, like you taste sweet and ripe... and it smells like _him_ in here now, him and sex,”

She gasped as he mouthed at the upper curve of her breast, then bit down hard, sucking until the cotton of her dress was damp, and pushed her down to bounce on the thick comforter.

“But that’s alright,” he told her, his lips curving into a filthy smile. “I’ll soon fix that,”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re makin’ a lot of promises,” Tara said, looking up at him. She lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you sure you can deliver?”

He caught the corner of his lip between his teeth and tilted his head to the side a fraction. Stepping forward, he nudged one knee between her thighs, leaning over her on the edge of the mattress. He pressed forwards, guiding her back with his body until she fell, catching herself on her elbows. “I guess you’re about to find out, aren’t you?” he said huskily, his accent thickening with his growing need and he nudged his nose in a feather-light touch against the side of hers. His lips hovered above her cheek, his breath tickling across her skin before he mouthed at the corner of her jaw. He kissed along the line of her throat until he was nuzzling under the collar of her dress, the start of his beard dragging across her skin and scuffing it up.

At his urging, Tara lay back against the covers, her hands rising up to clutch at his head. Silky strands of hair caught between her fingers as she held him to her, pressing herself more firmly against his mouth. Teeth grazing the hollow of her throat, he reached up to capture first one of her hands then the other, pinning them firmly to the bed beside her head,  and nipped hard enough to tear a whine from her. She arched up, struggling for leverage, her toes barely brushing the floor as he held himself above her. He was close enough for her to feel his body heat but a fraction too far away to make contact; she whined again, this time in frustration, and felt him smile against the side of her neck.

“Tease!” she grumbled, lifting her head in an attempt to press a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, wherever she could reach as she struggled against his grip. His fingers tightened, squeezing firmly around the bones of her wrist, and he lapped at the base of her ear.

“Haven’t even started yet,” he smirked, closing his teeth around her earlobe and pulling hard enough for Tara to hiss, before suckling softly to soothe the smart. “Stay here,” he ordered, pushing himself up to lock his eyes with hers. He raised his eyebrows until she nodded. Only then did he kneel upright, straightening up as his eyes sparkling with mischief and he tapped a finger against his lips. She gazed up at him, biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes widening as he shifted his line of sight to focus on the white chest at the end of her bed.

“Y...you’re not...” she asked. He quirked his brows, the corner of his mouth tugging up wickedly and she whined softly in the back of her throat as he took a step, swept the folded blanket from the lid, and opened the trunk.

Her cheeks became pink, even though they’d already talked about the contents of the box many times; he smiled, dropping down to sit back on his haunches and reached in, shifting the items around.

“You’ve been shopping,” he commented casually, and she lifted her head, straining to see as he withdrew one of the items to set beside him. “I’d have remembered if we’d talked about _this_.”

Tara bit her lip as he held up a set of candles, tied with a ribbon. He lifted one eyebrow, before returning them to the chest and continuing to rummage. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a glimpse of a hank of purple silk rope joining his selection, but before her mind could begin to form ideas, Sebastian laughed, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Gold, darlin’?” he asked, grinning as he brought the plug up and twisted it between his fingers. “If you’re such a fan, perhaps I should start callin’ you ‘Princess’,” he teased, eyebrows quirking. His delighted expression darkened, his pupils dilating in pure arousal as she groaned, her pelvic muscles clenching at the endearment. Wetting his lips, he snatched one last item from her collection and shut the lid, slowly standing to stare down at her heatedly. “Oh you like that? Well, c’mon then, _Princess_ ,” he murmured, his voice seductive, and gestured with his hand. “Stand up,”

She sucked in a breath and slowly slid to the edge of the bed, rising to her feet as he stepped in front of her. His hand slid into her copper hair, tugging playfully, and goosebumps erupted across her skin. His scent, so familiar but now more sensual, filled her lungs as she inhaled, and he leant over to skim a kiss across her mouth. His hands settled on the outside of her thighs, slowly dragging the thin cotton of her dress up their length as his palms scratched against the cream knitted material encasing them. Briefly dipping his fingertips inside the deep band of lace topping each stocking, he scraped his blunt nails across her skin, softness over strong dancer’s muscles, and up to the lower curve where her ass began to flare out. Gathering her dress around her waist, he shifted his hands over the mulberry lace of her panties to cup her buttocks. Her eyes closed as she groaned, his fingers pressing into the full flesh as he squeezed, leaning to watch over her shoulder as he traced the edge of the boy shorts.

“Dressin’ up for him, huh, Tara? No cotton for Mr. Evans, all pretty lace?” he ground out, envy flaring in his stomach. He lifted one hand a few inches, landing it sharply against the bare strip of thigh still visible and bucking her into him with a squeak. “Maybe I should just rip these off you right now, make sure he isn’t goin’ to see you in ‘em...” he threatened.

Tara shifted as arousal twisted low in her belly, her eyes narrowing as she met his. “You wouldn’t dare...” she challenged, her breath catching as the fire flared in his gaze. His hands gathered in the lace at her hip, either side of the seam.

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” he asked, gritting his teeth, the muscle ticcing in his jaw as he ripped the delicate fabric until the stitches tore apart, the ragged edge hanging loose over her pubic bone. Gasping his name, her hands clutched at his biceps, and he wound the loose ends in his grip; with another sharp yank, he ripped the other seam apart.

Tara groaned softly, feeling the play of his hard muscles under her hands, and he whipped the remains of her shorts from between her thighs, deliberately dragging the material across her clit. Twitching at the friction, she jerked up onto her tiptoes, steadying herself against him. Before she could regain her balance, his fingers closed around her arm and pulled her to the end of the bed, dragging her down across his lap as he dropped to sit on the end of her toy chest. Spotting the selection of items he’d chosen, she whimpered, even as he shifted her bodily as though she weighed nothing. He set about arranging her across his spread thighs, her head over one side, and her ass positioned perfectly in the air as her booted toes just touched the floor. Sebastian folded the skirt of her dress up above her waist, leaving her blushing and exposed to the cool air.

Tara reached down, her palms just touching the floor, in an attempt to steady herself; almost immediately, his fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling her arm up and into the small of her back, followed by the other. At the rough scratch of lace across the tender skin on the inside of her wrists, she moaned helplessly, turning her head and desperately trying to catch a glimpse of him as he used the remnants of her panties to bind her arms behind her. He settled her safely, his strong thighs tucked under her hips and chest, her head turned to the side and her cheek resting on the edge of the comforter. Only then did he wrap one arm across her waist to hold her firmly, his opposite hand ghosting across the smooth, bare cheeks of her backside.

“Remember your safeword?” he asked, stroking in long sweeps, across her ass, the back of one thigh, then the other. Tara nodded, her eyes closing at the rush of wetness between her legs and Sebastian paused in his caresses, tapping his knuckles on her hip to draw her attention. “Not good enough, sweetheart, use your words,” he told her.

She moaned at the pet name, swallowing and licking her dry lips. “Clementine,” she said, and when he replied, she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Good girl,” he told her, and even before the warmth of his words had fully spread through her belly, she yelped, jerking as the flat of his hand landed sharply on her left buttock. The initial sharp sting quickly faded into a hot ache. Sebastian groaned, watching as the pink shape of his hand bloomed on the milky skin before he gently stroked over the curve.

“Fuck, Tara, if only you could see yourself,” he told her, his voice low and raw. “Imagined this last night, when you were up here...” He punctuated his words with another slap, the tips of his fingers flicking at the outside edge of her leg as a matching handprint flared on the other cheek and she squirmed against the vice-like hold around her middle as her clit throbbed.

“... drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy...” A third, accompanied by her breathy moan, this time landing across both sides, overlapping the first two and bursting exquisitely in a heightened blaze. Her hips twitched into his leg, just a fraction too far away to relieve the building ache as his rough palm settling over the warmed skin on her behind, and she bit her lip.

“... wonderin’ if he had his cock in your mouth, fuckin’ your face...” Four, five, in quick succession, the pain flaring vividly as each slap landed, carefully placed at the bottom of the curve as he turned every inch of her backside crimson. His fingers spasmed as Tara arched into him, digging almost cruelly into the tender flesh, and he grunted, his hardness jutting into her side. She squeezed her eyes tightly, endorphins flooding her bloodstream, her head light, and let herself sink into the dilating sensations. Reality seemed to focus on the heat building in her skin; every blow seemed to land and blend with the pulsing need, soaking the inside of her thighs, until the rest of the room faded into meaninglessness.

“... your gorgeous cheeks hollowed out, lookin’ so beautiful...” The sixth licked across the top of her thigh and she whined, her breath rushing out as he pressed into the sting, swirling across the softness of her flesh, his thighs tightening underneath her as he resisted the urge to grind himself into her.

“... your lips stretched, wonderin’ how they’d look wrapped around _my_ cock instead...” The seventh christened the untouched skin of the other thigh, matching the last, and she moaned, her cheek pressing into the down beneath her face. Her internal muscles clamped down, desperate for something, _anything_ to fill her, his voice starting to muffle as she sank deeper into her space.

“... lookin’ so perfect, feelin’ so good, bein’ so good for me...” She cried out even as the eighth landed, her head twisting as the sensations flared and her wetness pooled beneath her, dampening and darkening the light grey of his sweatpants, and Sebastian paused, shaking out his hand quickly before soothing across her glowing skin. When he spoke, his voice was gentle but firm.

“Tara...” he called, and she blinked. Time seemed to have slowed, and it took a moment for her to turn her eyes to meet his. He hummed, brushing his fingers across her cheek. “Still here with me, babe?”

Tara blinked again, eventually nodding languidly, and Sebastian clucked his tongue.

“I need your words, Tara,” he told her, brushing a loose skein of hair from her face and behind her ear, and she frowned minutely. He grinned, finding her expression shockingly adorable. She swallowed to clear her throat and finally answered.

“Yes. M’with you,” she said, her eyes drifting closed on a quiet moan as the tips of his fingers tracked along the inside of her thighs, under the lace and back out, drawing abstract patterns until she shifted, and he dipped down.

A low growl escaped him at the first touch to her smooth, slippery folds, his cock throbbing where it was pinned between his pelvis and her flank. Without pausing, he brought his fingers to his face, inhaling her scent deeply. His breath shuddered out, his eyelids heavy, and his gaze dropped to her face, sweeping from her glazed eyes to her red, bitten lips.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , you smell so good,” he groaned, his hand returning to slide through her slickness. “ _Y’feel_ so good,” His index finger traced down, circling her swollen clit lightly until her hips tilted, her breath escaping with a whimper.

After a moment, he moved to grip the outside of her leg, his fingers tight as his other arm unwrapped from her waist. Sebastian stretched over her to gather the items he’d taken from her trunk, bringing them up onto the bed. Tara held her breath, watching his hands as he sorted through the objects, and her head rolled back as he twisted open the lid of the lube bottle. The air exploded from her lungs as his empty hand pushed her thighs further apart, spreading her cheeks and lightly circling the puckered skin. As cool cream trickled over her, coating his hand, he brushed more firmly; the tip of his middle finger sank just a fraction into her body, and her lips parted on a whimper as the ring of muscle quivered under his touch.

“Relax, Tara,” he murmured, dropping the bottle beside him and stroking his palm along her spine, “just breathe,” She sighed out deeply, her body drooping further into his lap as she let herself slip back into sensation, simply feeling instead of thinking. His finger slid deeper, to the first knuckle, then the second, stretching and spreading her as the pressure became pleasure, enmeshing with the tremors building in her pussy.

“Thassit... So good... So very good for me,” he praised, his belly clenching and cock aching as she keened softly. His curled knuckles grazed against her puffy lips as the full length of his finger sank into her, and he paused for a moment until her body relaxed. She moaned wordlessly as he began to move it within her, mewling his name when he added a second finger after a minute and eventually a third, scissoring them until she was rocking her hips backwards to meet him with each push.

“Please...” she begged, her teeth catching her swollen lip. Her breath hissed at the emptiness as he slid his fingers from within her, and she turned her head to bury her flushed face into the comforter. She was virtually fully clothed and yet, between the hot ache in her buttocks, the pulsing in her clit and the stretch within her ass, she was already desperate for release.

Sebastian shushed her, nonsense sounds as he glossed the pink glass of the plug he’d earlier picked with the coconut scented liquid. “Y’know, I almost went with the gold one, _Princess_ ,” he joked, smirking as she fidgeted in his lap at the name, before adding conversationally, “but this one is goin’ to look so fuckin’ beautiful in your incredible ass when I have my face between your thighs that I couldn’t resist it,”

Tara whined in the back of her throat, lifting her hips to implore him. He chuckled gruffly, wiping the excess lube from his hand on the leg of his sweatpants and carded his fingers through her mussed hair before teasing the smooth tip of the plug against her. Her back arched, skin exploding with a rush of goosebumps and a shiver running up from the base of her spine as the cool glass pressed against her overheated flesh. Tipping her pelvis, desperate for something to fill her and replace his absent fingers, she tried to push herself back onto the smooth curve but he moved with her, keeping it achingly close.

“Sebastian, please, please...” she moaned, rubbing her face into the covers in agitation. He licked his lip, his tongue pressed to his upper teeth as his breath caught, arousal flooding him in a rush.

“This what you want?” he asked, his voice roughened with need, as he nudged the tip further, until she cried out. “C’mon, Tara. Tell me, sweetheart...”

“Yes, yes, please, I want it!” she begged, and Sebastian grunted, setting his palm in the small of her back to hold her in place as he slowly eased the slick glass into her, twisting to maximise the swirled beading around its length.

“Oh, Jesus, babe...” he groaned, watching the toy fill her, “You look so perfect like this, over my knee, being so good, doing everything I tell you...” His breath hissed through his nose sharply as she shifted against his swollen cock. “Fuck, Tara, stop!” he demanded, pressing more firmly against her back in warning. “‘F’you keep on writhin’ against me like that m’gonna come before I get my pants off.”

Tara whimpered at the image, at the stretch, the fullness. The pleasure-pain burned as he worked the plug up to the widest point and paused, withdrawing it slightly before nudging it a little further, over and over; her eyes rolled back under flickering eyelids until she was sure she couldn’t bear his teasing a moment longer. She opened her mouth to plead, to beg, to promise anything but he finally took pity, pressing it home in one long slide and her internal muscles clamped hard around the toy, her swollen clit twitching. She squeezed her thighs together as he quickly unknotted her ruined underwear from around her wrists, desperate for the friction. She was so close already that when Sebastian shifted her upright, spreading her legs aside his thighs to bracket his hips, she shuddered. Arching desperately against him, against the soft fleece riding low over the ridge of his cock, her hands clutched at his shoulders and her nails scratched through his sweater. His fingers curled around her thick thighs, holding her still and she whined, leaning forward to lay her lips against his throat and suckling, his unshaven jaw scratching against her temple.

“Oh, babe,” he rasped, “you’re incredible, so beautiful, so, so good for me,” He nudged at her jaw with his chin, urging her to lift her face until he could press his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he inhaled unsteadily. Loosening his hold on one side, he trailed his fingers along the inside of her thigh and cupped her centre, the flat of his thumb above her clit. “In fact, you’ve been so good, I think you deserve a treat.”

Tara trembled, sucking her lower lip into her mouth, her eyes closed. She was so close, achingly close. “Please, Sebastian...” she whispered and he made a comforting noise.

“You gonna come for me, Tara?” he asked and she nodded vigorously, her eyes crunching tight as she bit down harder on her reddened mouth. Loosing his hold on her thigh, he lifted his other thumb to drag her punished lip free, capturing it between his own and soothing it with a stroke of his tongue, before pulling back.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he said, reaching around her and tapping carefully at the end of the plug buried inside her, his thumb swiping across her clit. “Come for me.” he ordered, and her head fell back with a cry of relief, shuddering as her release swept through her. Her scalp prickled and her toes curled, her fingers digging painfully hard into Sebastian’s shoulders as he whispered encouragement against her ear, circling his thumb as she drenched his fingers.

“Oh, _good_ girl!” he exclaimed, staring between them to where her arousal had seeped into his sweatpants, between his fingers and across his palm. When he lifted his head, his pupils were blown wide and one side of his mouth crooked up into an elated smile. “Reckon you can do that again for me, babe?” he asked and laughed playfully at her groan.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinking, Tara gradually returned to awareness and glanced down to his lap. Although her climax had darkened his pants from pale smokey grey to pewter, it was the fainter patch, the one that covered the leaking head of his cock, that caught her attention. Her pussy spasmed in renewed interest, even so soon after her orgasm, one so intense that she’d covered him in her own wetness - a response that certainly wasn’t guaranteed, even with a partner familiar with her body. She reached for the collar of his striped blue sweater, tugging at it with determination, until he smirked and reached behind his head to pull it off in one practised movement, throwing it carelessly across the room. Her hands slid down his torso, over the soft cotton left shielding him from the winter chill that lingered in the old house. her fingers twitched over the bumps of his already hardened nipples to catch them with the drag of her nails, and he hummed, his eyes closing as his hips juddered underneath her.

His tongue traced his lip as he looked down, watching her fingers as they reached to grab the hem of his t-shirt. He lifted his arms to help her peel it away, his hands encircling her waist as she dropped it into a puddle of white beside them. She explored his chest, her hands tracing each muscle group, the contours of his pecs and over his ribs. She continued down to scrape her nails along the ridges of his belly and the muscles tensed underneath the delicious friction. His breath sighed out, and his fingers searched the back of her dress until they closed around the zipper, tugging at the metal tab and exploring each area of new skin exposed with his other hand. Only when he reached the small of her back, the shoulders of the dress threatening to fall from her at any moment, did he reach up and gently smooth the material away, exposing the bra matching her destroyed panties.

“God, Tara, you’re gorgeous,” he groaned, leaning down to brush his nose between her breasts, his hands drifting up to cup each one. Squeezing and kneading with his fingers, his palms grazed across the tight nipples beaded up underneath the lace as he inhaled deeply, breathing her in. “And these...” He massaged their fullness, turning to place an open mouthed kiss along the top edge of the bra cup on one side, then the other. “... I could spend hours playing with them.”

She shuddered as his lips closed around the lace, suckling hard at one taut peak while his fingers dipped underneath the edging of the other cup. Finding its partner and catching it between his index and middle fingers, he began tugging and twisting as her fingers sank into the thickness of his hair, pulling him closer. When he finally sat back, her nipple popping free from his reddened mouth, roughened by the texture of the lace. With him breathing hard through his parted lips, she moaned softly, huffed out his name at his wrecked appearance and shifted back in his lap. Her lips parted against his chest, trailing between his pecs before turning to tug one of his nipples between her teeth, the tip of her tongue flicking at the swollen flesh. Her fingers tangled in the sprinkle of hair across his breastbone until a desperate groan escaped from him. He captured her hands, trying to tug her away, but she struggled against him, laying a line of stinging, biting kisses down towards his navel,

 _“Fuck..._ God, sweetheart, _stop!”_ he grunted, encircling her wrists in one hand while the other slid under her jaw to lift her face. She whined in frustration, pressing against his palm as she attempted to sink lower, brushing her cheek against the waistband of his sweatpants and barely catching the very tip of his painfully engorged cock. He hissed, arching up hard as she made contact, dragging the rough fabric across the head and he bit down onto his cheek, his breathing rough as he fought the urge to rut up into her. “Tara, please!” he warned, gazing down at her with heavy lidded eyes. “What, you’re so determined to get my cock in your mouth that you’re not gonna be good an’ listen to me?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, “Please, let me...” She made a frustrated noise, looking up at him through her lashes, before turning her head toward the hand cupping her face. Her lips parted, pressing forwards just far enough for his thumb to slide into her mouth. His own mouth drifted open as he watched her tongue swipe along his skin, flicking over the tip of his digit before sealing her lips and sucking hard enough for him to groan, the sensation arrowing straight to his cock. His eyes squeezed shut for a second; when he reopened them, she shivered at the desire she saw in them, and squirmed in his lap.

“Tha’s what you want, huh?” he asked, his accent thickening further with his desire, and she nodded, making a sound of agreement around his thumb. “You wanna be a good girl an’ suck on my cock ‘til I fill your mouth with my come?”

Tara’s eyes closed, her head rolled into his grasp and she moaned helplessly, matching Sebastian’s own.

“Stand up then,” he ordered, sliding his spit-soaked thumb across her lips and rubbing a damp circle against her cheek. Gently, he pushed her off his thighs to stand between his spread feet; her dress pooled around her ankles, waves of cranberry accented with soft ivory. “How about you get the rest of those clothes off, let me see how fuckin’ gorgeous you look,” he added, resettling himself more comfortably. His hand dropped to curl loosely over his erection through his pants, impatient. She reached behind herself to unclip the fastening of her bra, shrugging the straps from her shoulders and reaching up to slide the lace cups away. His fingers twitched, his breath catching as her full breasts swung free and his palms itched to settle their heaviness into them, to push them together, to leave them marked up and red from his mouth. She bent forwards, reaching for her houseboots, but he stretched out a hand, catching her forearm.

“Sebastian?” she asked, her eyebrows drawn together, “Wha...”

“Turn ‘round,” he told her, and her quizzical look turned to one of understanding. The flush stained her cheeks, spreading along her neck and chest beautifully as he watched from beneath heavy eyelids. The dark rush of colour contrasted starkly with the pale peach of her areolae, the deeper, engorged shade of her tightened nipples, and the creamy winter paleness so characteristic of her Gaelic ancestry. Slowly turning on the spot until her back was to Sebastian, she returned to removing her boots.

Sebastian ground his teeth as she tugged off first one, then the other, the curve of her full ass decorated with prints from his hand, the glassy flare of the plug settled between the cheeks and her swollen pussy lips peeking between her thick thighs. His fingers wound into the comforter either side of him, to prevent himself from shoving his sweatpants down his thighs and burying himself inside her before she was finished removing her footwear. As she reached for the lace around her thigh, he stopped her. “Don’t.” he said thickly. “Leave them on and let me see you.”

Tara straightened up, her face still warm, and turned to face him. His eyes swept over her, from head to toe, and back again, his breaths coming faster as his knuckles whitened in the bedding. He swallowed hard, his throat dry. “My God, you’re a fuckin’ picture, Tara,” he rasped. His cock visibly twitched in his sweatpants and she moaned.

“Please...” she begged, her eyes volleying between his lap and his face and his breathing shuddered. “Let me, I want this,”

He inhaled sharply, holding the breath for a moment, before crooking his finger, beckoning her closer. With a quiet murmur, _yes, Sebastian, need to_ , she stepped forwards, between his feet and made to drop to her knees. His hands caught her hips, stopping her and reaching behind him, until his hand closed over one of the throw cushions decorating the bed.

“Can’t have you hurtin’ yourself,” he told her, his voice gruff with need as he let the cushion fall to the floor. He guided her forwards and down, her hands settling on his thighs and the loose strands of hair brushing against him. “You gonna show me what you want now?”

His hands slid into her hair, not pushing but simply cupping the back of her skull and caressing through the waves. Her fingers tightened around his hip,  resting in the crease at the top of his thighs, and finally, her mouth pressed against the head of his cock, tasting him through the damp material, and she moaned feverishly. It was obvious that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the worn, thin pants, and she grazed her teeth across him. Desperate for more of his flavour, she sucked at the cotton, at him. His nails scraped against her scalp sharply as he hissed, his hips arching up against her as her thumbs drew circles against the tendons at the inside of his groin. She mouthed along the full length of him, nipping and kissing through his pants and relishing every twitch in response, before nuzzling her face fully into him. The combination of her own wetness, his muskiness underneath soap, his natural scent, filled her nose and she groaned wordlessly against him. He grunted her name at the vibration against the base of his cock, his balls heavy and tight, and tugged at her hair gently until she sat back a fraction and looked up at him with glazed eyes.

Catching her hands, he dragged them up, across the hard vee of his Adonis belt to settle on the waist of his sweatpants where they hung low across his hips. Her fingers slipped inside the elastic, her mouth returning to press a streak of kisses from the shallow dip of his belly button, along the trail of dark hair arrowing down, until it disappeared under the brushed cotton.

“You gonna tease me all day, or are you actually gonna do something about _this_?” he asked, his eyes amused despite being dark with need, as he nudged himself against her cheek. She bit her lip, working his pants down over his hips as he lifted himself with one hand to help. When his cock finally sprang free, full and aching, curved up against his hard belly and glistening with precome that had been leaking steadily from the slit, she whined. The scent of his arousal, so much stronger now, made her mouth water, and she scrabbled at his pants to shove them down, dragging them off his ankles and taking his socks at the same time.

The first press of her soft lips against his shaft almost overwhelmed him, his head dropping back on a gasp and his eyes closing as he recited basketball stats in his head. Only when he was certain that he wouldn’t come from the sight did he forced his eyes open. With her tongue tracing the thick vein along the underside, he gathered her hair into a makeshift ponytail at the nape of her neck, and watched her explore every inch of him. When she moved one hand to encircle him, sliding his foreskin down completely, and laying tiny licks around the corona of his cock, over the thick, engorged head to lap at the fat droplet of precome forming at the tip, his lips parted on a filthy moan.

“Ohhhh _fuck_ , yes...” he hissed, his fingertips digging into her head as he resisted the urge to push her down along his length, towards the twisting need balling behind the base of his dick. Instead, he watched her tongue swipe across him sinuously, her cheek pressed up against his abdomen as she worked around one side, then the other, mapping him out. When her lips finally parted against the underside of the crown and her tongue flickered over the sensitive web there, the air rushed from his lungs. His hand trembled as he pressed her head against him, pinning his cock between his lower belly and her mouth and he rocked up against her automatically, even as the flat of her teeth pushed into him.

Tara sucked in a quick breath through her nose, petting her face into him, into the soft, smooth skin over hard, taut muscle. The thick chestnut hair over his groin tickled and scratched at her cheek, while his fragrance - musky, male, aroused and all him - scented every lungful of air. The salt tang of him filled her mouth as her hands reached up to grab his hips and she mewled.

With a lick of his lips, Sebastian slid his hands from her hair and captured her wrists, pulling them from him. She looked up at him, her lips puffed up and wet, and he groaned. “God, you should see how good you look, babe... like pure sin,” he told her, watching her shudder as her pelvic muscles twitched. Leaning across her, he set her arms behind her back, her wrists crossed at the top curve of her backside. When he spoke, his breath was hot against her ear. “Keep them there. If you touch me again before I come, I’ll finish myself off instead,” he warned her, his breath catching at her moaned response, her exhalations chill against the kiss damp skin of his erection.

Gathering her hair once again, he angled his cock downwards with his thumb, and slid the tip against her mouth, glazing it with his precome. “Open up,” he told her. He watched her throat work as she swallowed, before she parted her lips. “Atta girl,” he praised, and slowly guided himself into the slick, wet heat of her mouth. His eyes drifted shut as he resisted the urge to push back, to let the orgasm twisting close to the surface explode out. The drag of the head against the roof of her mouth, her tongue curving around the underside as her lips closed around him sent wave after wave of tingling electricity to the base of his spine. He opened his eyes, his hand sliding to cup her jaw and watched, only pausing as he felt himself nudge the back of her throat.

Tara fought the desire to close her eyes as the heavy thickness of his dick pressed against her tongue, filling her mouth with an explosion of his scent and flavour, and consciously relaxed her jaw as he stopped. She watched his nostrils flare, his eyes finally flickering open, and need pulsed through her, curling around her clit when he throbbed between her lips. After a moment, she hummed around him, attempting to take him further even as her hair pulled against his grip, stinging her scalp. His teeth scraped against his lip as he watched, until she widened her eyes, pleading.

“More? You want more of my cock in your mouth?” he asked, his voice dropping an octave, and she nodded, sending spirals of pleasure through him at the new movement. “You want _all_ of it, Tara?” he checked, and she nodded again, more vigorously, her answer, _Jesus, yes_ , garbled but he smirked crookedly. “What my good girl wants, she gets,”

Her eyes rolled closed and he bit down hard on his cheek, his breath escaping in short bursts through his nose as he fought back the pleasure building rapidly in his belly. He guided her head down the length of him until, with a wordless noise escaping from the back of his throat, her nose brushed up against the tight, dark curls around the base of his cock. She gazed up at him, gripping desperately at her own wrists so that she wouldn’t reach for him, try to stroke him, his balls, circling just behind them, or further back. Her eyes rolled at the image that flared, of him sprawled out, her mouth on him and her fingers inside him while she sucked and licked until he begged for release.

“Oh _God_ , fu...” his words turned into a groan as she swallowed around him, once, twice and his balls tightened. Panting, desperately resisting the burning under his skin, he drew back, letting her drag in a breath, and another, before sliding back into her mouth. She swallowed again, her head beginning to lighten between her swelling need and restricted breath, working him with the grip of her throat around him, squeezing, her tongue working along his shaft. With a wordless grunt he pulled back, using his thumb to wipe away the single tear that threatened to spill from the corner of her her eyes as she drew in another rough breath. Before he could move again, her lips tightened around him, her cheeks hollowing as she suckled at him, her tongue winding against him, and his breath wheezed out. His hips flexed as he began shallowly thrusting into her mouth and she whimpered around him, the vibrations twisting through him. She tried to encourage him with just her eyes and her lips, wishing she could grab him, and curl her hands around his hips, his taut buttocks.

“Tara, shit, m’right there,” he warned her, his fingers hard against her jaw as she continued to urge him closer and she nodded, made a noise of approval. With one last jerk of his hips, he shattered, groaning her name as his movements became stilted. Pleasure pulsed along his cock, his toes curling in the clothes still piled at his feet as heat washed through him and he spilled onto her tongue. She swallowed each burst as it erupted from him, her eyes locked on his face as it twisted in euphoria and she shivered, wanting. When, finally, his grip relaxed and he released her hair, massaging her scalp to soothe the ache, she slid off his softening dick, swiping the last drop of come away with the tip of her tongue, and his breath hissed between his teeth, oversensitive.

Sebastian slid forwards, pulling her towards him until he could fasten his lips to hers, his hand cradling the back of her head as he kissed her deeply. Tasting himself on her tongue, he growled softly as it sparked a flicker of possessiveness in him. He pulled back a fraction, resting his forehead against hers as his pants gusting against her face.

“Thank you... so good, my God,” he told her between gasps, his hands trailing over her shoulders, her arms, her neck before finally cupping her face. He scattered chaste kisses over her skin before placing one on each closed eyelid, then her mouth. Urging her to her feet, he encouraged her to settle across his lap and pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her waist, her legs encircling his hips, and his face pressed into the crook of her neck, puffs of warm air caressing her skin. “Jus’ need a minute,” he said apologetically, drawing random patterns on her back and she huffed out a gentle laugh, squeezing him in her arms.

“I’ll be right here,” she said.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll be right here,” she said, biting playfully at his shoulder and he half laughed, half groaned in response.

“Dammit, woman, I said a minute!” He smirked tiredly, but made no move to stop her as she began trailing her fingers across his shoulder blades, brushing over every curve and arch, every hard edge and soft sweep of muscle. Circling a mole just to one side of his spine, she feathered gentle kisses across the top of his shoulder, into the thickness of his trapezius. Her lips parted as she sucked at his damp skin, the tip of her tongue swirling and her teeth grazing, and a contented noise rumbled through his chest. She continued her exploration, mapping another big freckle, barely raised, at the back of his ribcage, as she sketched across the lines of each rib, barely scratching his sides with her nails until his skin ruched up into goosebumps.

“I thought about it, you know,” she murmured against his neck, laying a ribbon of open mouthed kisses up towards his ear.

“Mmmm? Thought about what?” he asked lazily, tilting his head to expose the sensitive area behind his earlobe and shivering when she skimmed her lips over it.

“About this. Us,” she said, her fingers tracing lines up over his abdomen, the muscles twitching under the almost-tickle, and his back arched his belly away from her until her touch firmed up. “You wanted to know why,”

Sebastian lifted his head, frowning, and began to speak but she shushed him by covering his mouth with hers, kissing him softly, lapping at his lips, against his tongue, in a slow caress that left him breathless all over again. “You’re my friend. My best friend. I don’t ever want to risk that... didn’t...” She paused, her lips still hovering over Sebastian’s, before smiling wryly, self-consciously. “Besides, physically, I’m not exactly your usual type. I didn’t think you’d want that with someone like me...” His frown deepened and he made to reply again, but she shook her head, fighting the prickle of tears behind her eyes. “So I stopped thinking about it. And that was okay. I didn’t realise... you never said...” Her voice wobbled and she buried her face into his neck, absently flicking the pad of her thumbs across his still-pebbled nipples and he drew a shuddering breath. Her breath was hot against his collarbone.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He looked down at the mess of waves currently sheltering her from his gaze, and rested his cheek against them. “You really think that of me? That I’m that shallow?” he asked quietly, stung a little, then shook his head. “No, okay, let’s... later. We’ll talk later. But Tara?” He waited, stroking his fingers along the dip of her spine, until she eventually made a sound of acknowledgement, “I thought of you, too. When we met at college?” he chuckled self-consciously. “Thought of you _far_ too much. Figured what would someone as smart and pretty want with a geeky drama kid with crooked teeth. And remember the VMAs? The ones where you insisted on taking that picture of me next to Hulk Hogan so I looked like I weighed maybe 90 pounds soaking wet?”

She snorted, her face still pressed into him, and reached up to tug on a lock of his hair. “You mean with those sexy blond highlights?” He lightly smacked her backside in response, and she whimpered as renewed fire flooded the sensitised skin.

“Yes, those too. Well when I saw you in that gorgeous lilac number, the one with the deep purple sash and the neckline down to your navel? I very much thought about you then too, and for most of the next week. _Definitely_ thought about you when we were in Jamaica. Wanted to swap places with that girl you hooked up with so bad and get my mouth on you. Not to mention the whole Bulgari party,” He watched her ears turn red at the reminder, biting his lip at the memory of that night, and how close he’d been to kissing her that night, far more than kissing, if she’d have let him. “And Jesus, darlin’ if you keep doing this,” he slid his hands between them to settle over hers where they were still stroking absently, “then I’m gonna be too wound up to give you the attention you deserve. Or do I have to tie you up?”

“I’m thinkin’ you might have to, if you want me to keep my hands off you,” she told him, shifting closer to him and settling her palms on his waist, “And also, I really, really want to mark you up... right here...” Her lips parted against an especially erogenous spot at the side of his neck and she settled her teeth against his skin, barely scraping as she teased lemniscates with the tip of her tongue.

Tipping his head to expose the length of his throat, he groaned softly before he spoke. “Oh you do, huh? Well, maybe you best make the most of it before I have you safely bound up then,” She blinked her eyes open, watching as he reached for the carefully coiled roped beside him and began unwinding it. He smirked, biting his lip. “Hmm, can’t back up your threats? Mayb-” His words melted into a sharp inhalation, then a moan, as she bit down, suckling hard, her tongue swiping over the darkening bruise forming under her lips. He dropped the rope beside him and his hands lifted, tangling into her mass of copper waves as each pull of her mouth, a combination of pain and pleasure, arced down to his groin and coiled in his pelvis. His voice was gravel when he spoke. “You don't know how much I love it that you like playin’ rough, babe.”

His thighs tensed as his hands fell to her waist, and he pressed into the pinch of her teeth for one last moment. Then Tara yelped as the room flipped, and she found herself face first on the comforter, with him, one knee between her own, tucking her hands against the still-smarting curve of her ass. He reached over her, to the drawer of her bedside table, and rooted around for a second; when his fingers closed over a pair of angled medical scissors, he withdrew his hand, dropping them onto the top, and raised his eyebrows, wordlessly asking for her consent. Biting her lip, she nodded firmly, murmured “Yes, I want it”, and he felt the first thickening of his dick as he returned her nod once in confirmation, before shifting back upright.

With a couple of deft movements, he looped the rope around her arms, working methodically to bind them together. “Still, I did warn you. Seein’ as you can’t keep those talented hands of yours off me...” With the ends of the half tied rope in his hands, he leaned over her shoulder, nudged her chin with his nose and settled his lips on hers; they kissed, slow and deep, before reluctantly he pulled away, thick, dark lashes brushing against the arch of his cheeks until his eyes opened to meet hers. “... not to mention your fuckin’ incredible mouth...” He threw her a look that made her belly swoop, as he gazed through his lashes, eyes - full of dark promise - focusing on her face as his lips curled into an indecent grin, and she squeezed her thighs together at the swelling ache between them. “... now I hafta make you,”

Her breath shuddered as he returned to kneel beside her, continuing to wind the silk rope around her biceps, just underneath her elbows, the middle of her forearms. As her arms became less mobile, reality began softening, and she let herself drift back towards the sense of floating, of changing focus. Her whole mind centred on the ever increasing desire burning in her pelvis, the gentle caress of his fingers against her skin as he worked, the scent of him so close. The sensuous slither of the silk rope against her skin sent tremors through her, until her toes clenched in the bedclothes, and he paused in his activity, placing a hand on her hip.

“Alright Tara?” he asked, a crease, the ghost of a frown, forming between his eyes as he leaned forwards to see her face. She blinked back the desire, soft focus smudging her thoughts, and nodded.

“Yes... yes, good,” she reassured him, licked her lips and his eyes settled on her mouth, mirroring her action unconsciously. She groaned at the touch of his tongue to his swollen lips, her eyes closing, and shifted, her hips arching into the mattress in search of a little pressure, any relief from the ever-increasing throbbing between her legs. He rolled back on his heels, his lip pulled between his teeth as the sound travelled straight to his groin, and concentrated on finishing her bindings. She barely noticed as he carefully slipped a finger between all of the loops and her arm, pulling gently to even out the tension, before tying the final knot.

“Clench and relax your hands for me, Tara,” he ordered, watching carefully as she did so. “If you start hurting or feel funny, you safeword or tell me immediately, babe, okay? Hard limit,”

She nodded, warmth flaring in her solar plexus at his words and the world blurred even further beyond the rub of the bindings, his weight pressing against her leg, and the heat and moisture building in her pussy. An experimental shrug against his knotwork just amplified everything. When she felt his knuckles tapping at her hip, she narrowed her eyes against the lightness in her head that made everything feel like cotton wool and nodded again. “Okay, yes... Yes, I will,” she said dreamily. After a pause, she added “‘S _clementine_.”

Sebastian’s head tipped back between his shoulders and he drew in a sharp breath, his cock twitching at her already blissed out timbre, even before he’d touched her. He was going to make sure that she would remember this forever, he promised himself, sweeping his gaze along her body with his heart swelling, full of what felt dangerously close to _love_ love as he memorised her blind trust in him. “That’s right, good girl,” His voice was thick when he spoke, with emotion, with arousal. “So good for me, sweetheart,” and she whimpered. His hands closed around her hips, and he said “Up on your knees, I’ll help.”

She found her hips lifting before her mind had caught onto his words but followed his lead until she had her knees tucked under her. His thighs pressed against the back of her own for just a moment before he moved back to stand beside the bed, his hands resting lightly on the outside of her thighs

“Shit, babe, I almost want to just lie on my back and have you ride my mouth, but I have plans for you.” he said roughly, and she groaned loudly at the image. She shifted her thighs together as a new rush of wetness bloomed from her core and he tapped against one leg. “Shift yourself back; slowly though,” he said. Trying to look behind her, and failing, she sucked in a breath against the nervousness in her stomach and carefully shuffled herself backwards the few inches until she felt herself teetering at the edge of the mattress. His hands squeezed her hips in warning. “Stop there. Good girl. Now, one leg at a time, okay? Left first, put your foot down to the floor, but keep your chest against the bed. Understand?” He voice was low, firm, but warm, and she made a noise of agreement, his commands settling her nerves. His fingers loosely curled around her thigh as she stretched out her leg, feeling for the floor and steadying herself. Waiting obediently until Sebastian tapped her right leg, she followed that down until her toes were scrunching into the plush of the rug beneath them. “Almost there,” he told her, his hands settling back onto her hips as he pressed his thigh between hers, his cock bumping against the hypersensitive skin of her buttock as he used his foot to spread her feet apart until he was satisfied.

Turning to glance back over her shoulder as he stepped back and into her line of sight, she whimpered softly. The muted winter sun streaming through the sheer curtain highlighted every defined muscle, his skin glowing in the soft yellow light as if still lightly tanned from summer. His hair was ruffled, thick and curling at the nape of his neck, his lips swollen and blushing, but his eyes... his eyes spoke volumes, surrounded by thick lashes, the pupils blown wide with just the tiniest highlight of the lightest, beautiful blue, and when they met hers, she bit her lip.

“Jesus, Tara, you have _no_ idea... You look absolutely stunning right now and I am this close...” He held his thumb and forefinger about a half inch apart. “... to just takin’ you right now, slidin’ my cock as deep as I can into you and fuckin’ you until you’re beggin’ me to let you come,” His eyes drifted shut for a moment as he groaned, his cock jerking, and she whined. Blinking his eyes open, his lids heavy, he moved back towards her, his palm settling over the curve of her ass and squeezing the over-sensitive skin. Tara gasped, pressing her forehead into the comforter at the flood of bright sensations hot and stinging under his hand.

“You look so fuckin’ good, sweetheart, my marks all over that fantastic ass of yours...” he paused, ducking to bite at the fullest curve of the cheek, before comforting the ache with a stroke of his tongue, a kiss, even as she moaned into the bed. Leaning forwards, he placed his hand on the mattress, hovering his lips over her ear, his breath gusting across her jaw, and whispered, ”... that beautiful pink plug inside your ass, keeping you open for me, just in case...” His lips settled behind her earlobe, teasing at the same moment as his fingers began tapping out a pattern on the glass still visible. He bit his lip, grinning as she whimpered his name, frustration already veining her voice as her back arched and she pushed back into his touch against the toy. He pushed himself back up and she could hear him walking around her as he continued speaking. “... that royal purple rope contrastin’ so perfectly with everythin’ else, but most of all?” The sound of a cushion falling, coming to rest against the polished wood flooring. “This...”

Sebastian dropped to his knees and swiped the full length of his tongue along her flushed, slick folds, only stopping when he nudged against the cool hardness sitting snugly inside her ass. Her knees buckled at the unexpected sensation, a startled _Oh!_ bursting from her, and he grinned to himself as he steadied her legs. “Your pretty pussy, all swollen and soaking wet, your clit just achin’ for me to get my mouth on it... Fuck, babe, you taste even better than I imagined you would,” he groaned, leaning in to sample her flavour again, dipping his tongue between her lips as his hands settled against the bare strip of soft flesh above the lace of her stockings.

Tara whined at the wet heat against her, at the way his tongue barely flicked at her clit, her pulse pounding through it, echoing her heart. There was an explosion of tingling when he lapped all too briefly where she was stretched around the plug buried inside her and she struggled to arch back, to press herself against him. With every touch she sank deeper into the softness of subspace, pierced only by her rapidly swelling need to come again. “Please, I need you, Sebastian,” she begged, and he soothed her with the brush of his hands, quiet noises of reassurance.

“Hang on, sweetheart, you’re doing so well for me, but I need you to listen now,” he murmured, “Can you do that for me?” She nodded, adding a soft yes, and he smiled, placing open mouthed kisses to the back of each thigh, just above the edge of the stockings. “You’re going to stand there, until I’ve had my fill of using my mouth and my fingers and anything else that I decide to use on you, and you’re not going to come until I say so,” She groaned desperately, her hips bucking towards him, seeking out contact, until he stilled her with both hands. “But when I say you can come, then you can come as many times as you can manage before your legs give way. Think you can manage that for me?”

Tara nodded vigorously against the comforter under her cheek as she spoke. “Yes, yes, please, Sebastian...” she pleaded and he caught his lip between his teeth, feeling himself throb as she almost vibrated with need. He reached down to wrap his hand around himself, stroking his cock a couple of times just to ease the overwhelming desire to simply take her, there and then. With a final squeeze, and a deep breath, he raised both hands to steady her pelvis as he leaned over to suck and bite at the inside of her thighs. She shuddered, moaned into the bed as her restless body grazed her taut nipples across the fabric, her eyes closing against the rush of sensations, her pussy flooding with another burst of arousal.

Sebastian's eyes closed, her scent building with every word, every touch, every passing second, and he licked his lips.”Good girl,” he ground out, and finally settled his mouth, wide open, over her core and suckled hungrily, licking firm strokes through her wetness. He swept across her clit, one hand kneading at her sensitive inner thigh, already pinking up from the scruff on his jaw. The thumb of the other hand slipped between her lips, in the slick gathered there, before nestling between the curves of her ass and teasing at the stretched muscle around the plug, following it around the full circumference. She gasped, turning her head to crush her face into the bed, stifling the noises spilling from her lips as he slowly twisted the plug in time with the deep, broad sweeps of his tongue over her. His tongue worked from her clit to her opening and her hands fisted against her arching back under the overwhelming stimulation. The pinch on the tender skin of her thigh jolted her, and he pulled away a fraction, his words ghosting over her intimately.

“Don’t you **dare** hide those fuckin’ amazing sounds you’re makin’,” he told her, before teasing her as he added, “You sure made plenty of ‘em last night...” His belly still churned at the thought of her with Chris, but his anger had faded. The memory of the previous evening flashed into his head, and he shivered. When he spoke again, lust slurred his words. “Could hear you downstairs, an’ I had to get myself off because all I could think of was you, wanted it to be _me_ makin’ you moan like that, wanted it to be _my_ cock inside you when you came...”

His moan matched hers as he dived back in, lapping inside her before tracking up, swiping over her until his mouth collided with his thumb, placing long sweeps across the junction between skin and glass until she mewled his name. She was already so close, her need wound so tightly in her pelvis, that the idea of not coming seemed almost impossible. The sensation sparking out from his tongue against her stretched skin had her right on the edge, yet somehow he seemed to know and he kept his movements just a little too slow, a little too light, kept her oh, so close, until her belly was aching.

“Sebastian, _please_...” she gasped and he pulled back, placed a series of kisses along the inside of her thigh.

“Please what, sweetheart? You wanna come?” he asked, and she nodded, begged, _yes, yes, please, let me..._ His cock hardened painfully, and he drew a slow breath in through his nose to calm himself before speaking. “Not just yet, darlin’,” he replied, soothing a hand across her hip as she whined. “You’re being so good for me, just a bit longer,”

Reaching up, he watched as he slicked his first two fingers through her arousal, finding her opening and circling, before sliding them inside her. Her back arched on a moan, and his head dropped forwards, resting against the back of her thigh as she clenched around them.

“Fuck, babe, you feel incredible,” he ground out, his other hand dropping to once more squeeze at his cock; God knows why he thought he’d be able to do this and still be good to fuck her properly... right about now, he figured he’d be lucky if he managed to get inside her without coming. He squeezed again, painfully tightly, and willed himself to calm down, before withdrawing his fingers, right to the tips, then sliding back until his knuckles pressed against her. Settling his mouth back over her clit, he scribed his name with the pointed tip of his tongue in perfect school-book cursive, invisibly marking even her sex as his. As she tightened around his slowly sliding fingers, her clit swelling in warning as she hovered ever closer to the peak, he drew back, biting his lip at her half sobbed wail of frustration.

“So good, that’s it,” he consoled, “I know, babe, I know... Want you so bad too, want to be inside you, feelin’ you tighten around me, want to fuck you so bad, _shit_ , Tara...” he gasped, leaking precome against his belly, his cock twitching. He blew out a breath, tightening his hold on his own control, and placed a kiss at the underside of each buttock. “Everyone knows about the G spot...” He found the ruffled patch inside her, flickering his fingertips over it and she whimpered, clamping down on him, “... but have you ever heard of the A spot?” he asked.

She struggled, like walking through molasses, through the warm fuzziness inside her mind and forced out a no, shaking her head, before her concentration was once more focused on the aching, burning throb in her clit, her belly, her pussy, on not letting the pleasure overwhelm her until he said so. He grinned at her response.

“Oh, darlin’... Let’s see if we can find it, huh?” he suggested, and she nodded desperately, her fingers spreading. He reached up with his other hand, covered both of hers and squeezed, feeling her reciprocate, her skin warm and he settled back on his heels, reassured that the rope wasn’t tightening unpleasantly around her wrists. The glide of his fingers within her, slipping deeper into her pussy until they were buried inside her drew a long moan from her lips, her eyes rolling underneath her closed eyelids. She rocked into his movements as far as she could, biting her lip. He flicked his fingers in a come-hither gesture, and her eyes flew open, a surprised whimper as a new, different coil of sensation spiraled to her clit, along with a fresh rush of wetness over his fingers, leaking around his knuckles.

“That’s it, sweetheart!” he groaned, bending to lap up the fluid seeping over his hand. “Almost there, just a little bit longer. When I say so, you can come...” Another flick of his fingers, another trickle which he sucked greedily from his hand. “... and when you do, I want you to squirt all over my fuckin’ face, babe,” The noise she made at his words was one that he was pretty sure would haunt his fantasies for a very long time. By the time he started shaping the alphabet across her clit in time with the flicks of his fingertips, her legs were already trembling. His palm rubbed circles over the lace of the stocking and every few letters he paused, collecting the slick gathering on his hand, occasionally trickling down against his cheek, before continuing.

All she could do by now was feel. Every nerve ending was dialled up, the slide of the rope against her arms was like fire under the skin, each pass of his tongue against her a spark of almost painful pleasure, and it took everything in her to fight back the urge to let go, to arch against him for just that few seconds it would take to send her over the edge. Even his hand, now steadying her hip, flared with sensation that went straight to where she was clenching around his fingers as they fluttered inside her mercilessly. She wasn’t sure how long it had been, only that it felt like he’d been licking over her for what seemed like forever, when his tongue tripped just right across her clit, and she whined, her eyes flying open.

“Oh God, m’close... Stop, please Sebastian!” she gasped out, and he eased back, watching as she shuddered away from the edge.

“Fuck, Tara,” he murmured, his voice filled with admiration, “you’re so perfect for me, _look_ at you!” Stretching himself up, he peppered her with kisses, across the small of her back, the palm of her trembling hand, over her buttocks, and down to the back of her thighs, all the while, praise spilling from him, _how beautiful, how clever, how fuckin’ sexy, how good, oh, so fuckin’ good for me._ With both hands he tipped her hips, shifting her stance, and turned, settled back between her thighs but with his back against the side of the bed this time. Planting a careful kiss over her pelvic bone, he wriggled until he found the right angle, tucked his fingers back inside of her, and when he spoke, his breath gusted across her soaked folds. “Come for me now, sweetheart,” he ordered.

Sebastian fastened his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he traced the letter M across it with his tongue, over and over, unerringly finding that new spot again inside her and flickering the pads of his fingers against it. She cried out wordlessly, spasming around him as, almost immediately, the tension burst, spreading through her in waves that prickled at her skin, her scalp tingling and her legs shaking furiously; her release flooded from within her, over his hand, drenching his cheeks, his lips, soaking into his scruff as he opened his mouth wider to suckle and swallow, prolonging the pleasure with soft flutters of his fingers.

Just when she thought he was going to stop, as he withdrew his hand, greedily lapping the excess moisture from his palm, he closed his mouth over her once more. As he licked tight circles around her oversensitive clit, she whimpered, feeling her arousal build back up, even through the almost painful flicks of his tongue. When his still-damp fingers wound around the base of the toy inside her ass, twisting and steadily pulling against her reflexive clench at the blaze of pleasure, she cried out helplessly. He dragged the flared glass back past the muscle only to begin gliding it back and forth, in and out, keeping pace with the swirl of his tongue and the cling of his lips. In no time, her voice broke around his name as pleasure exploded through her a second time. Plunging the plug back in to the hilt, his mouth opened over her to capture the fresh rush from within her pussy, laving over her in long, firm sweeps with the flat of his tongue and her legs finally collapsed underneath the onslaught. In an instant, strong hands and solid arms caught her, settling at her hips and guiding her to rest her wobbling knees against his shoulders. He nursed her through the shudders until, with her whole body trembling, she collapsed against him, her chest and belly heavy against the comforter as she sucked in lungfuls of air.

“Thassit, atta girl,” he murmured, quickly wiping his mouth and chin against his shoulder before hauling her limp form down to kneel across his waist and cradling her head against his chest for a moment. His hands dropped to her wrists, quickly pulling apart the knot and unravelling the bindings by feel as he whispered to her, how incredible she was, _doing just what I wanted, being_ so _good for me, such a good girl, driving me crazy, so beautiful._ When the last coils fell away, he tossed the rope to the side and carefully brought her arms forward, rotating her shoulders, her wrists and kneading at the muscles, the trapezius, the deltoids. Only when he had checked her skin, confident there were no chafed patches or bruising, that she could move and feel everything, only then did he sink his hands into her hair and pull her in for a searing kiss.

Time seem to slow to a crawl as he lost himself in the slide of his lips over hers, the stroke of his tongue against her own, the warmth and comfort surrounding him even as it inflamed him more. One hand shifted, settled against her jaw, thumb caressing her cheek as finally Tara could reach, touch, her hands mapping his chest and shoulders. She swallowed the gasps that spilled from his lips as her nails raked across the hard nubs of his nipples, rubbing firmly then pulling, twisting until he arched beneath her, his knees bending, thighs against her back as his feet settled flat to the wood floor.

When they eventually separated, he held her forehead to his. Breathless, his cheeks flushed and his skin burning with need, he brushed his nose against hers. When his eyes blinked open to meet hers, Tara’s breath hitched at the emotion in his gaze.

 _I am so screwed_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Science Bits:
> 
> The **A-Spot** is a real **erogenous zone** , along with the **P-Spot** (not to be confused with boys stealing the term to refer to the **prostate** or **perineum** ) and are found **much higher** up the vagina than the **G-Spot** at the level of the cervix, on the front and back walls respectively. The A-Spot often helps to **increase lubrication** , even in women who normally struggle for various reasons. There's also the **K-Spot** (just above the anus), the **U-Spot** (erectile tissue just above the urethral opening but below the clitoris) and the **O-Spot** (opposite the G-Spot and a bit higher), if you want to go exploring!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hold onto me,” he told her, his hands grasping underneath her thighs as she snaked her arms around his neck. With a grunt, his quads contracted and he pushed them both off the floor to fall back onto the mattress and she laughed, pressing her face into his neck.

“You dork!” she smiled into his skin, “I could’ve stood up,” and he tipped his head to look down at her, his eyebrow lifting.

“Fine,” He rolled them over, smirking down at her and planting a quick, hard kiss on her lips. “See if I ever act like a gentleman for you again! Now _get_ your _ass_ up the _bed_ so my feet aren’t hanging off the end,” he told her, kneeling up and, tucking his hands under her arms, inching her toward the pillows as he spoke. With another chuckle, she pushed herself into the middle of the bed, her amusement tinged with tender affection as he cupped the back of her head to slide a pillow underneath.

Slowly, he crawled between her legs, all long, sleek lines and lithe, feline movement. The longest tendrils of his hair fell across his cheeks, his kiss-reddened lip sucked between his teeth and she felt herself throb at his sensual beauty. Her thighs parted as he drew closer, her hands reaching to stroke over his jaw, the stubble scratching her palms as she urged him towards her, until his knees bumped into the still-aching curve of her backside.

With a crooked half smile, his eyes soft, he straightened up to sit on his heels and snugged himself closer, his own thighs beneath hers and parting around her hips. His head tilted forwards, watching where they were almost touching, so close that the twitch of his cock bumped it against her centre, and their breath hitched in unison. “Feels like I’ve been waitin’ forever for this,” he admitted, his hands sweeping across her flanks, over the swell of her belly, dipping under her hips to lift them from the bed and settling her back over his thighs. His cock settled more snugly against her and she moaned, her fingers winding into the comforter below her as her knees bracketed his pelvis, her ankles locking behind him.

“Sebastian, please... don’t make me beg again,” she pleaded and he inhaled sharply at the thread of desperation in her voice.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he replied, swallowing, his eyes drifting shut as she squirmed against him, the head of his cock nudging over her swollen clit and sending shards of exquisite pleasure through him.

It only took a couple of rolls of his hips before he was coated in a combination of her release and his own precome, and his heavy eyes opened as he reached his thumb over, watching as the broad crown of his cock slid firmly through her folds until it caught at her entrance. His eyes locked onto hers, pausing, ensuring his welcome; her eyes coaxed him on and, settling the flat of his hand underneath the hollow of her navel to pin her against his thighs, he buried himself to the hilt inside her in one, smooth push. His mouth dropped open on an unrestrained, obscene groan, matched by Tara’s whimper. He glanced down to where they were now joined, only to throw his head back with a grunt, his eyes widening, his forehead crumpling as he fought back the orgasm hovering just a fraction away. Her muscles cinched around him and he whined at the flare of arousal, the roaring need to come like an itch he couldn’t resist. “Shit, _shit_ , don’t move, _please_ , babe,” he ground out, his voice cracking, and he reached between them to squeeze painfully hard at the base of his cock.

Tara swallowed a groan; his face, twisted in pleasure, and the repeated throb of his cock inside her, snug up against the toy through the thinnest of walls and filling her completely, made his frantic plea seem almost impossible. The sensations of being totally stuffed full of the glass and his cock were enough to already have her tightening in waves around him and gripping him with every movement, even without the knowledge that he was so close, wanted this - _wanted her_ \- so badly; she screwed her eyes closed, emptying her mind of everything but her breathing, slowing it until the storm of overwhelming arousal faded a fraction. She blinked up at him, watching as the lines on his forehead slowly softened, his breath shuddering in relief as he managed to step away from the edge of release.

His eyes fluttered open, need and anxiety fighting for dominance in his expression. “M’so sorry, babe, you deserve better... this is goin’ t’be over embarrassin’ly quick, I’ll make it up t’you, darlin’ I promise,” he blurted out, his words blurred by desire. His hands circled her waist, guiding her to sit up across his lap and kissing her thoroughly as he rocked into her, grinding her engorged clit against the thick base of his cock.

When she finally broke away, gasping for breath, he slid his hands over her ribs to cup her breasts, squeezing their heaviness tightly, pushing them together and rolling them against the wall of her chest. Her head dropped back between her shoulders and her hips slammed down into his with a moan, a cried out curse, his name, as he dropped his mouth to suck bruises into the creamy flesh, mouthing at them; his teeth dug into the skin as he bit down, marking her over and over as his long fingers plucked and twisted at the dark red peaks, hard and almost painfully sensitive. Pushing them higher towards him, he swiped his tongue roughly over first one bud, the crinkled areola, then the other. He sucked each one into the wet heat of his mouth, suckling hungrily before closing his teeth around them and tugging until her pussy clamped down on him. Groaning against her skin, he bucked up hard into her, bottoming out and his eyes flicked up, checking her face for any discomfort.

“Yes, oh fuck...” she panted, and he wrapped her tight in his arms, hugging her hard and groaning into her clavicle as he slammed into her again and again. She tightened around him, building back towards another peak as he wound the waves of white hot pleasure into a throbbing ball in her belly and he gritted his teeth, the muscle in his jaw ticcing as he fought his own desperate need back. Loosening his hold, he unwound her arms from his shoulders, taking her hands in his own and lowering her back to the bed.

“C’mon, Tara, m’so close, need you to come for me,” he told her, his hand over her pelvis and his thumb dragging over her clit in rapid swipes, dipping to where they were joined to gather her wetness before returning, and her head rolled against the pillow. “Not sure I c’n get you there before me.” he groaned, his abs contracting, rippling and undulating in sync with his surging thrusts.

“It’s alright, baby, just do it, just let go,” she told him gently, gazing up into his eyes as she tucked away a lock of hair that had been clinging damply to his face. Whimpering at the endearment, the adoration in her look, he shifted over her, his forearms coming to rest above her shoulders; she grasped his biceps, skimming her palms along the thick muscles, her fingertips teasing the sensitive spot at the inside of his elbow, over his slender wrists until her hands met his. A shudder ran along his spine, building the pressure in his pelvis as she shifted with him and he sank unbelievably deeper into her as he tangled his fingers with hers.

“No, darlin’, need you to come with me,” he told her firmly, bracing his arms and rolling his hips, slow, long and deep. “God, Tara, feels _so_ good, please tell me you’re close?” He grunted, holding himself inside her and circling his hips, his teeth sinking down onto his lip when she gasped and nodded. “So good, _fuck_ , babe, shoulda done this forever ago, love it, love _you_...”

He dipped his head down, captured her mouth, their tongues moving in mimicry of their bodies, until she broke away snatching a breath and when his eyes opened, he stilled. She was smiling but tears tracked from the corner of her eyes, streaking down the side of her cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, to stop, to comfort her but she shook her head, pulling her hands free from his and winding her fingers into his mess of hair, dragging his head back down to touch hers.

“Love you too, baby. Don’t stop, need you too...” she said with a watery laugh and arched up under him until, with a moan, he withdrew almost completely before sinking back into her hard. Brushing his lips across her cheeks, he kissed away her tears, and with one hand curling around her head, he lowered the other between them, finding her clit once more. Her breath hissed through her teeth as she smothered kisses along the line of his neck, the corner of his jaw. Her hand ghosted across his back, scraping along his spine until he arched into the sensation before palming the firm curve of his ass and bucking up to meet his thrusts head on. The slick stretch of his cock drew her taut like a bowstring in the moments before loosing an arrow and she pressed her head back into the pillow, baring her throat as she trailed the pads of her fingers back over the coiling muscles of his shoulder to tangle in the sweat-damp curls at the back of his head.

“Wanna feel you come, babe, can already feel you gettin’ close. You were so perfect and hot and snug to start with, now your cunt’s gettin’ tighter ‘round me, grippin’ me,” he told her, voice raw and breath catching in his throat. “Wanna feel you come on my cock while I’m deep inside you, _God_ , I c’n still taste you, _fuck_ , so good for me...” His words became more broken as his restraint was dragged out to its limit and he felt himself swelling, his balls tight against his body and the explosion of pleasure right _there_ , right before him.

“Oh God, Tara, please, now,” he begged, “Can’t... please, babe...” His breath froze in his chest as his movements became erratic, his hips stuttering and he pressed his face into her throat. His teeth sank into the soft flesh, and the flash of pain, instantly soothed by the sweet swipe of his tongue sent her flying apart. She moaned, his name on her lips as heat flooded outwards from the junction of their bodies, spreading right to the roots of her hair. Her body convulsed underneath him and her nails scratched at the nape of his neck as the other hand tugged hard at the silky strands wound around her fingers, leaving an aching sting in his scalp. With a final, relieved groan, the pressure erupted in wave upon wave of tingling bliss and he spilled himself into her, her muscles squeezing and fluttering around him as he shuddered almost to a halt. His ankles flexed, toes curling hard, air forced from his lungs as though he’d taken a blow to the stomach, and for a moment his mind clouded in a mist of sensation and warmth and love and release and _more, just more, don’t stop!_

When he his thoughts began to clear, her hands were coasting across his shoulder blades, drawing soothing circles as she murmured quiet words that he wasn’t catching. He knew he should shift himself, even though his weight was still carried on his arms and knees, but he couldn’t find the strength to roll over just yet.

“Gimme a minute an’ I’ll move,” he told her, his throat thick with a tangle of emotion rearing up from his chest, and he pressed his face deeper into her crook of her neck as he pushed it away. _Not now, for fuck’s sake. Wait till later, then fall apart._

“S’alright, darlin’,” she said gently, “You don’t have to go,”


	6. Chapter 6

His throat tightened, his eyes hot and prickling with unshed tears and his breath hitched almost painfully. He blinked hard, trying to keep them from falling but her gentle hands cupping his head, her thumb caressing the apple of his cheek and the angle of his stubbled jaw while she breathed comforting words - _so good, so wonderful to me, my Sebastian_ \- was his undoing. With a hiccuping sob, he shoved his forehead into the pillow beside her head, muffling his ragged breaths and fighting the shaking of his shoulders.

Tara leaned back, her eyes widening. “Hey... babe, look at me,” she said, her hands sliding to cup his face and lifting. She brushed her knuckles over his wet cheeks, dashing away the tears, only for them to be instantly replaced with fresh ones streaming from his eyes, eyes now vibrantly, bright blue and red rimmed with the thick lashes clumped together. “It’s me. I’m right here. Just let it out, whatever it is, I’ve got you,”

His face crumpled, his eyes screwed shut and his brow creasing as he wept, overwhelmed. Pushing against her hands, he tried to hide his face back into the bed. Instead, she brought him closer, placing gentle kisses on his forehead and eyelids, tasting the salt on his skin. Her hands, deliciously cool against his hot cheeks, traced over his face as she whispered reassuring words, consoling him.

“It’s okay, love, I’m here,” she told him, nuzzling her nose against his.

Sebastian shook his head. It wasn’t alright. He tangled his fingers into her hair, resting his sweat damp forehead against her cheek, and tried to explain between panicky breaths. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry... I was a _dick_ to you,” he said, rushing on when he felt her open her mouth to speak, “No, please I... I can’t, just let me... I was, I took my shit out on you just because I was jealous and I had no right to do that. I pushed you into this, and it should have been special, babe, it shouldn’t have happened like this...”

He sucked in a breath between the stream of apologetic explanations. She said nothing, letting him speak, but aching inside for him over his self-recrimination and guilt, and instead carded her fingers through his hair as he continued. “... and now I feel like I’ve fucked this all up, and I love you so _much_ , Tara... I can’t bear the thought that you won’t want to be around me and I’m scared that you feel used or think this is just a rebound thing... I’m scared it actually _is_ and that I’m sabotagin’ the one good thing that I have in my li-” His words were cut off as she settled her lips over his, kissing him long and slow, his tears slipping from his cheeks to her own. She swallowed his shuddering breaths, holding him close as the frantic, anxious beating of his heart slowed and the tension started to seep out from his shoulders. Only then did she pull back a fraction, just far enough to meet his eyes, and poured every ounce of her feelings into her gaze.

“This couldn’t have been more perfect,” she told him, rubbing her cheek against his, her own smooth against the bristle of his. “You made me feel loved and wanted, you made me feel beautiful and special, and really, _really_ good, babe. Doesn’t matter how we got here right now,” She kissed him again, groaning softly as his tongue swept into her mouth for a moment before he broke away.

“But what if-” he started. She shushed him, shaking her head and pressing her fingers to his lips.

“We’ll work through it. I love you, Sebastian, you _know_ I do,” she told him. His breath caught, his face full of wonder.

“I love you too. I don’t deserve you, yet here you are... Beautiful, intelligent, kind, generous, _far_ too patient with me, always takin’ care of me...” His words trailed off, eyes widening in dismay. “Ahhh fuck, I’m supposed to be looking after _you_ after that. Shit... are you okay?”

Tara harrumphed and shook her head. “Aftercare is for _both_ people, Sebastian. You should know that by now,” He bit the corner of his lip and had the grace to look contrite. “I’m okay,” she added with a smile, and squeezed his shoulders.

He pushed himself up onto his hands, looking down between them and groaning, his eyes closing as he grimaced. “Oh my God...” He opened one eye, wincing a little as he met her puzzled expression. “I can’t believe I just bawled all over you like a baby while I’m still inside you,” he said ruefully, and she giggled. He groaned as her muscles tightened round him in response but quirked up the corner of his mouth into a watery smile. Shifting his weight to one hand, he wiped the wetness from his eyes and blotchy cheeks. He sniffed, his eyes widening and rolling up for a second before he exhaled noisily. “Okay...” he said, leaning over to brush a kiss against her lips and smiling against her fondly, “I’ll be right back. Don’t move,”

Tara sighed as he withdrew and disappeared into the bathroom. After a moment, water began splashing into the tub, the tone changing momentarily as she imagined he tested the temperature, and he reappeared, wiping his hand on a wash cloth. Sitting down beside her, his hand settled onto her hip.

“Roll over,” he told her, tugging at her until she turned towards him. His hand came to rest against the edge of the toy still buried inside her. “Ready?” he asked and she nodded; in one slow, smooth movement he slid it free, folded it within the cloth and set it aside. With a quick stroke of her head, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I won’t be a minute,” he promised, standing, and she curled up, her eyes closing as he slipped from the room. She hadn’t thought that she dozed but it was only when the mattress shifted underneath her and his fingers brushed along her arm that she realised he’d returned.

“I guess I tired you out,” he said, his thumb stroking the inside of her wrist. “Bath’s ready,”

 _Suppose I really was asleep,_ she thought, realising that the sound of running water had ceased. He stood, resting one knee on the edge of the bed, and swept her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Tara yelped, grabbing for his shoulders and he grinned wickedly. “What’s the matter?” he teased, relaxing his arms so she dropped half an inch before he caught her back to his chest.

“Don’t be an asshole, Sebastian!” she said, slapping his shoulder and he chuckled, carrying her across the room, turning slightly as he stepped through into the bathroom.

“Look, I didn’t bang your head on the doorframe, babe, what else do you want from me?” he joked, lowering her to her feet and crouching down to peel the stockings from her legs. Straightening up, he turned and threw them towards the laundry hamper, pumping his fist when they landed inside. Tara rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his bare ass. His hips jerked forwards and he spun round, an exaggerated frown on his face and she shook her head as she tried, and failed, to suppress a grin.

“You are such a dork, Stan,” she told him, and he laughed, his eyes crinkling and his head thrown back.

“That isn’t news, Tara. Get in the bath!” he told her, still laughing to himself even as he took her hands. He steadied her as she stepped into the steaming water and lowered herself down, her hand sweeping lazily through the bubbles floating on the surface. Almost immediately, all the remaining tension in her muscles eased and she sighed contentedly, her eyes closing as she breathed in the scent of coconut, sweet over the warmth of sandalwood. When his voice next spoke, it was close to her ear. “Open up,” he told her, tapping her chin with the knuckle of his index finger. Without bothering to open her eyes, she parted her lips, his thumb just caressing her jaw as he slid a small, hard square into her mouth. Immediately, rich cocoa and creamy vanilla burst across her tongue and she moaned, rubbing the piece of chocolate against the roof of her mouth to speed up the melting process.

“Mmmm... How did you even know where that was? Dammit, I can’t ever hide candy from you,” she said, and sighed. He smiled, but before he could answer she continued, “And wipe that smirk off your face, I can hear it from here. There’s still more you haven’t found yet!”

Sebastian chuckled, deep and relaxed, and leaned over to place another piece onto her tongue when she pointedly opened her mouth. “Do you mean the Valrhona bar that’s sitting inside the iron casserole dish or the two pound bag of Dove miniatures that you’ve got hidden at the back of the closet in my bathroom, behind the spare sheets?” he asked. When she opened her eyes, only to narrow them at him, he gave her an innocent look.

“Are you sure you aren’t part bloodhound?” she asked, and he pinned his lips between his teeth to hold back his smile. “And how much of that Dove bag is actually left?” He snapped off another piece of chocolate and dropped it into her mouth before he answered.

“About one and a half pounds by now,” he admitted and playfully hid behind his outstretched hands at her scandalised look. “You know I’m good for it,” he added with a wink.

“You’re unbearable sometimes,” she informed him with a bitten back grin, before lifting her head to look around. “Thirsty,” she said.

His eyes widened and he reached behind him to grab a bottle of water, condensation running along the sides freely in the steamy room. “I’m not very good at this, am I?” he sighed, sitting down on the edge of the tub and passing her the bottle.

She snorted, taking a long swallow. “Yeah, because I’m _really_ sufferin’ right now, you know... Here. In my bubble bath. Bein’ hand-fed chocolate,” She reached out, taking his hand in hers and squeezed it until he squeezed back, before adding softly, “You’re fine, babe,” After a second, the corners of his mouth curled up a little and he nodded his acceptance.

“Here... let me do your hair,” he said, shifting closer towards the end of the bath. She raised her eyebrow.

“I already...” she started, but he pecked a kiss on her lips before she could finish the sentence.

“Don’t care. Let me do it again? C’mon... Slide down, babe,” He watched as she lowered herself further into the water, reaching to submerse the tendrils of hair that clung to the damp side of the tub. Before she could dunk her head completely, though, his hands tipped her chin up and cradled the back of her neck. When he had dipped almost all of her hair into the bath, he cupped the water in his hand to carefully soak every last strand, ensuring no trickles ran into her face. Only when he was completely happy did he offer her his hand, helping her slide back up a few inches, and reached for the shampoo bottle sitting beside the tub.

Tara watched as he squirted a generous dollop of the sweet-scented soap into his hand, passively letting him rearrange her position as he tipped her head forwards with the other until her chin rested on her chest. Methodically, he worked the shampoo into her hair, covering each section until her entire head was coated in lather and she groaned, relaxing back against his arm with his fingertips drawing circles against her scalp hypnotically.  

Sebastian caught the side of his lip in his teeth, meticulous as he combed his fingers through and untangled the snags as she sank bonelessly into the warm water. He smiled affectionately at the displeased mewl as he stood for a moment, returning with the cup from beside the toothbrushes. “Keep your eyes closed,” he told her, tilting her head back and using one hand to shield her face from the suds while scooping up water to rinse them away with the other. Running his fingers through her hair, satisfied that every trace of the shampoo had been washed away, he helped her forward again. Pouring out the conditioner, he rubbed it between his palms before  gathering her hair into a loose ponytail and slicking it over the ends. Finally, he rinsed both it, and his hands, in the bathwater and leant over to slide his lips against hers.

Her mouth opened under his and he followed her lead, their kiss deepening as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arm shot out, catching his weight on the opposite side of the tub as he slipped sideways. Without breaking their embrace, he threw one leg over the edge of the bath, nudging his foot beside her calf and stepped into the water. Somehow, he settled himself astride her thighs, his weight on his knees, one hand braced on the edge of the tub behind her. A soft moan rumbled in his chest as her wet hands stroked along his sides and reluctantly, he pulled back. Caressing her jaw with the back of his fingers, he quirked a smile when she opened her eyes and frowned at him.

“Behave!” he told her, pointing his finger at her, before reaching out to snag the body wash and the loofah next to it. “I’m supposed to be gettin’ you clean, not all dirty again,”

She snorted. “And you bein’ in here is goin’ to achieve that, how exactly?” she asked as he squeezed the gel onto the netting and scrunched it in his hand to build up the lather.

He grinned and took her hand in his, the rough material prickling over her skin as he worked it along her arm. “You’ll just have to exercise a little self-control, woman,” he said, swapping the loofah to the other hand and starting on her other arm. “I’m gettin’ old, you know, gotta give me time to recover,” Tara laughed out loud and he gave her an innocent look, his eyes sparkling playfully. He dropped the loofah onto her stomach and lifted himself up, sliding his hands underneath her knees and shifted himself between her thighs, her feet resting against the front of his hips. Adding a little more soap, he circled the ball of net along first one leg, then the other as she watched him from under heavy eyelids.

The first sweep across the back of her knee tickled, her leg jerking uncontrollably, and Sebastian’s lips stretched into a smirk full of mischief. Catching her foot and holding it tight against his abdomen, he reached back and skittered his fingers over the sensitive skin there. His eyes crinkled as she yelped and flexed her leg, unable to break free from his grasp and giggling helplessly.

“Stop-stop-stop, _please!_ ” she gasped between laughs, her hands swiping at his and he sat back on his heels, chuckling quietly as he returned to his task, his touch firmer this time.

Dunking the net ball into the water, he rinsed away the remaining soap and worked his way back over her limbs, the water trickling along her skin. Sliding closer to her, this time he tipped the gel straight into his palm, spreading it over both hands before setting them on the front of her pelvis and gliding them up, over her soft belly, the curve of her ribs. His teeth caught the inside of his cheek as his calloused palms cupped her breasts, slick with the body wash, and his breath shuddered as her nipples tightened with his touch. Her hands lifted, her fingers curling around his wrists as she levered herself upright and reached for the bottle where it rested next to Sebastian.

With efficient movements, Tara soaped up her own hands and settled them on his chest, He stared down at himself, at her fingers grazing across his pecs, his own nipples already peaked up even before she circled over them. He inhaled sharply, fingers flexing, unintentionally cutting into the marks already darkening on her breasts, and she gasped, the pressure sharpening the dull ache into perfect focus. His lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers, then dropping to his fingers curved around their heaviness. Ever so lightly, he began tracing the collection of bruises and scrapes. He blinked, reminded himself to follow his own instructions and _behave, for fuck’s sake!_ He held his breath for a beat, exhaling slowly, and massaged over her shoulders, his thumbs digging where the muscle flared up to her neck, as her own slid over his ribs to his waist. The sensation of her slippery body under his fingers, and her own touch gliding across his skin filled him with longing and despite his best intentions, he found her hips and guided her closer.

Tara’s eyes closed as his legs bumped the bottom curve of her ass, her knees bent and the front of her thighs pressing to her chest. She reached for him, frowning slightly at the awkward angle, and instead, steadying her hands on his shoulders, she moved to mirror his position. Sebastian cupped his hands as she knelt in front of him and streamed the water over her collarbone, watching as it raced down her torso. It caught in her navel for a moment, gathering and then continuing down, through the neatly trimmed patch of red curls over her pubic bone and between her thighs. He repeated the action, then again, tracking droplets as they worked their way over her skin. With a sigh, she pulled his head to rest against her own, smoothing her palms over his chest and down, tracing the definition of his abs. His breathing hitched, his fingers wrapped low around her hips and his thumbs rubbing absently in the creases of her thighs. Her lips parted and a shiver ran through her, her knees parting around his, urging him on.

Instead, his hands lifted, feeling around for the bottle of body wash and he squeezed a little more into his palm. “Kneel up,” he murmured, his words breezing against her lips. She lifted herself up, her hips above the water and he matched her, his free hand steadying her. “Gotta get you all clean again,” he said and she moaned quietly even before his hand settled over her belly, stroked down over the silkiness of her pussy. She reached for the bottle and followed his lead, her fingertips working over the line of hair beneath his navel and into the curls beneath it. Her hand closed around him, his cock already thickening and his hips twitched forwards as she used the lather to ease the slide of her fist around him.

“I love it when you touch me, Sebastian,” she told him, rocking into his palm and he throbbed in her grasp, hardening and filling completely as she stroked him. Her thumb swept across the head of his cock and he groaned, pressing his forehead more firmly against her.

“Me too, babe,” he replied, “Feels so damn good,” He covered her hand - the one encircling him - with his own, the other still buried between her legs. “Not just here,” he said, squeezing her fingers, “but here...” He released her hand and his palm settled over his breastbone. She huffed out a breath, part laugh, part sob, and brushed her lips over his as she lowered herself back to her heels. He followed her down, the water swirling with their caresses and sweeping away the soap. His fingers slipped between her folds, circling her clit and he swallowed her whimper. Her muscles clenched, the heat building in her belly, and she stroked him harder, her hand twisting on the upstroke. His thighs tightened and he rocked into her hand. He broke away from her mouth, dragging in air. “Oh God, Tara... Fuck...”

She captured her bottom lip with a whimper as he shifted his hand, his fingers sinking inside her and the heel of his hand sitting over her clit. She pressed into him harder, riding his hand. His other settled over hers, tightening her grasp on his cock perfectly and he thrust up into her touch. “Ahh, yeah... like that...” he groaned, his own fingers stilling inside her for a second before pressing deeper, faster. His wrist twisted, his thumb parting her, finding her clit as a tremor ran through him. “Tha’s my girl,”

Pleasure pulsed in his belly with each stroke of her hand on him, the web of her thumb catching deliciously on the ridge of his cock, grazing the frenulum as goosebumps rose over his body despite the warmth of the room. His lips settled back onto hers, licking into her and suckling, his free hand rising to grasp the back of her neck.

She whimpered into his mouth at the change in pace, speeding up the tugs on him and palming his balls as they tightened against him. Her muscles clenched around his fingers as he grunted, panting against her mouth and she rubbed the pads of her own against the sensitive spot behind his sack. His moan went straight to her clit, her breath catching as she reached for release, right at the edge.

“Fuck, Tara... come for me, sweetheart...” he gasped, “Come _with_ me,”

She whined, called his name and clamped down on him, her body shuddering with each wave of pleasure. Her reaction tipped him over, and he groaned, throbbing as he bucked up into her hand, his seed coating her fingers.

For a moment they held each other, gasping for breath and pressing together for short kisses. Eventually, he withdrew his fingers from inside her, glancing down at where she still cupped him and carefully, silently, washed her hand clean. With a wince, he unfolded his legs, stretched them in front of himself and pulled her into his lap. He sighed, his back against the side of the tub, and held her loosely against his chest, trailing absently across her back with his finger tips. “You’re gonna kill me at this rate,” he muttered, skimming his lips over her forehead.

Tara giggled, rubbing her cheek into the smattering of curls on his chest. “You started it, loverboy,”

He tipped his head down, pretending to be shocked. “I did not! How dare you...”

She snorted and poked him in the shoulder. “You tellin’ me you didn’t jump me in the kitchen?” she asked, her eyes closing as his hands continued the soothing patterns on her skin.

“Oh right, I see how it is,” he said, tightening his arms and squeezing her. “All my fault. I was trying to spoil you here, and you dragged me into the bathtub and seduced me.”

She lifted her head from him, raising her eyebrows. “Fine. Nothin’ but kisses for you from now on,” she informed him. Sebastian’s eyes opened wide, big and hurt, and he pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. She reached up, biting his lip and tugged with a growl. He gasped, then giggled, crashing his lips into hers for a second before pulling back.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh, smiling. “If I have to die young, I can’t think of a nicer way of going than this,”

For a few minutes they just lay there, enjoying the press of their bodies. When he next spoke, his voice was quiet, serious.”I’m not quite sure what to do now... where we go,” he admitted.

She tipped her head back, looking up at him thoughtfully. “Where do you want us to go? Because we can... we can work it out,”

He didn’t answer for a moment. She waited. “Whenever I think of kids, I always think of you,” he said, barely audible.

Tara blinked, her eyebrows raised. “Wow. That’s... heavy. And also, kinda sudden?” she answered, awkwardly. 

He sighed, shaking his head. “Not really. Not for me, anyway.” He stopped, chewing his cheek as he considered whether to continue. She looked up at him and squeezed his ribs in reassurance. His head dropped back, and he blew out a breath before he spoke, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Remember when we were in Vancouver? When I was doing ‘Once Upon A Time’?” he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. “Back then, I...” He exhaled sharply through his nose. “After we all went out that Friday, I woke up crazy early. All that fucking beer...” He shook his head at the memory. “Somehow I managed to get to the bathroom and back without waking you up... but I couldn’t get back to sleep, and you were just lying there, so peaceful with your hand on your belly,”

Tara swallowed, blushing. She hadn’t _felt_ peaceful that night. She’d been well through the second trimester of pregnancy when she’d visited him during filming. Sebastian had insisted, pointing out that, when the baby was born, she wouldn’t be able to hop on a plane so often. She’d stayed up far too late, her back had been aching, and she’d already been overtired and grumpy before they returned to the hotel. Sebastian had been stressed out and low as well, only admitting later that some of the banter on set had left a mark. As a result, it hadn’t been one of their better nights out, and they’d both ended up awake for half the night; she’d found herself rubbing his back while he threw up, more than once, while dealing with the pressure of a baby on her bladder, and they’d both been thoroughly miserable. Mentally shaking herself out of her recollection, she waited for him to continue. When he remained silent, she lifted her hands, fingers curling around the nape of his neck, in silent encouragement. His lips twitched, thinning before his hands settled on her cheeks, bringing her into to him and rested his forehead to hers.

“I wanted you then. Wanted _all_ of you.” His eyes closed, the crease forming between his eyes. “You were so beautiful like that, I ended up gettin’ off right there, then felt like complete shit for it," he admitted in a rush, his voice thick. "Every day after, I kept wishin’ that Bethany was mine,” His eyes rolled up, his tongue swiping at his lip. “I can’t imagine anyone makin’ a better mother than you, Tara,” he whispered, burying his face into her hair and inhaling, seeking solace in the familiar scent.

Her eyes burned, filling with tears. Losing her child to a stillbirth just weeks later had almost destroyed her. She hadn't realised how badly it had affected him too. “Oh Sebastian...” she sighed, her voice wobbling. Pushing herself up, she kissed him softly, the corner of his lips, his cheeks, and he locked his arms around her, breathing through his parted lips against the swell of his own emotions. They stayed like that until she shivered, the water cooling rapidly around them. She sat back slowly, his arms loosening and circling her waist, and she dropped her hands to his forearms. “We should probably get out,” she told him as he reached up to dash her tears from her cheeks. “We need to eat and I ought to call work...”

His eyes dropped, his chest aching tightly, and he nodded, reaching to slide her back, but she caught his hands in hers, covering them and lifting them to her lips. When he finally met her gaze, she kissed his knuckles and he nodded.

Later. They could talk later.

He stood, the water swirling around them, and stepped out of the tub, rivulets of water streaming over his backside and legs as he reached for the towel rack. He tucked the first around his waist and reached for her hand. Guiding her up and onto the bathmat, he surrounded her with one towel and wrapped the second around her hair. Stepping back, he forced a small smile. “One Tara burrito,” he said lightly.

She smiled back. "Dorkface," she murmured, nudging her shoulder to his as she walked towards the bedroom. Suddenly, he found he could breathe again, and he followed her.

He _definitely_ needed to talk to his therapist. But they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and left kudos and comments for me - it utterly makes my day to read what you've said, and to see people enjoying the story.
> 
> There will be plenty more going on between Sebastian and Tara (and Chris) - I already have a bunch of stuff mostly done, so if you enjoyed this and you're interested to see how things go in the future, then you may want to subscribe to [_The Deadliest Sin_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/618955) series. 
> 
> As always, my eternal thanks go to [SebastianFloofyHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFloofyHair/) for helping me with this, guiding me with Tara and inspiring me to write more in the last month than I've written in forever. I love these two so much, and I'm so grateful you let me play in your verse. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The Science Bits:
> 
>  
> 
>  **Queerplatonic/Quasiplatonic** is the word used to describe a relationship that has the **same depth and commitment** as a romantic partnership, but where the emotions are **not romantic**. It's a bit like having a best friend, but **far beyond** what is "normal" in those situations. They tend to be just as important and close as a more traditional relationship, but - as much as you love them - you **aren't _IN_ love**. These relationships can occur between people of **any gender or sexuality** , and any age. Some people will **have sex** within these relationships, either regularly or just occasionally, and **others won't**. The presence or absence of **sex isn't what defines it**. It's the **depth of emotions and commitment** that goes far beyond what is usual in a normal friendship.
> 
> If you're going to have a scene involving a kink, such as these two did, it's **really important to discuss and negotiate first** , set limits, review safety issues, agree safe words/gestures, what is and isn't OK, aftercare, how long it will last etc. In most cases, you shouldn't change this up during the scene, even if both people agree at the time. Some people, who are very close and familiar with each other in this kind of scene, can do this, but for most people, especially in their first time, should plan everything first. If you are unsure as to what this should include, there are many resources available online.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Explanation for Under-Negotiated Kink: Tara and Sebastian have discussed sex and kink preferences a LOT in the past, and therefore manages to work a scene on the fly. This is NOT the best way to do these things, especially in a new relationship. They will absolutely be sitting down to negotiate all aspects of kink in future. There are no negative consequences to their lack of discussion beyond some guilt.  Similarly, there are aspects of the aftercare that aren't detailed (particularly soothing the skin after rough play) but that's something that they would have done after the story finishes. Go Back


End file.
